Treasure Hunters AU
Treasure Hunters AU is an AU in the fandom where the Big Four are treasure hunters, tomb raiders, paleontologists and archaeologists. About the AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four, and other such characters as archaeologists that search for forgotten kingdoms, cities, tombs and legendary places, treasures (like the Moonstone, the Mirror of Incanta and the Dragon Eye) and undercover myths, legends and how they were made. Even when the magic/witchcraft, monsters, places and gods from those stories are true and uncovering them changes their lives. Popular Spinoff AUs *Indiana Jones *Tomb Raider *Assassin's Creed *Pirate *Road to El Dorado *Huntik: Secrets and Seekers Popular History AUs *Atlantis *Arabia *Egypt *Vikings *Asia *The Titanic *Dinosaurs *Greece/Roman *Greece *The Old West *Stone Age *Celtic Era *Victoria London *Game of Thrones AU *Musketeers AU *Book of Life AU *Pocahontas AU Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is portrayed as a archaeologist that studies Viking lore, history, artifacts and legends. He can also be a paleontologist that has his life turned upside down when he uncovered a fossilized dragon (and Viking next to it), in which an old book helped him to uncover the specie of the dragon that he had found. Some of the treasures he finds can be Hamish I's long, lost treasure and even the Dragon Eye. Jack Frost Jack is portrayed as Nicholas St. North's apprentice as they seek the ruins of Punjam Hy Loo and the Green Labyrinth, the Globe of Light, a legendary, large, gem stone and the lost Golden Ship of Sir Mansnoozie. The two even stumble across the a remands of an ancient future-like airship. Merida DunBroch Merida is a archaeologist that seeks the ruins and treasures of the White King. She wears one of her discoveries around her neck. She'll uses her archery skills to trigger and locate traps so she won't walk into them and fend off wild animals and those who wish to harm her. Like unfriendly locals that what to prevent her taking their ancestors' treasures from their land, thieves that try to take her "prize" and "findings" for money and some of the beasts that guard ruins and are said to exist in legend(s). Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel studies and searches for fossilize and surviving ancient plants. She can also be a archaeologist that is searching for the lost crown of sun goddess, that is said to be hidden within a hiding tower. Rapunzel could even place her findings and discovers in the journal that her mother had given her. Extra Characters Tinker Bell Tink's journey in the Lost Treasure can easily make her treasure hunter or archaeologist that searches for the Moonstone and the Fall Scepter, so she can find the location of pirate treasure that lies in a ship that sunk, but never sank and a mirror that can lead her to other lost and legendary treasure and the place it originally came from. Professor Bomba Professor Radcliffe Bomba believes in the legends of the ancient, lost city/kingdom of Moonhaven and it's Green Knights and he hopes that he may someday find, explore and see it with his own eyes. His daughter promised to go with him when he believes that he has finally finds the location, so he'll have someone to cheer him when he realizes that it's just a "legend". Dragon Hunters Instead of dragons Viggo Grimborn and his Dragon Hunters would be Treasure Hunters and Grave Robbers, that rob tombs, temples and even sunken ships of their treasures and sells them on the black market. The Dragon Eye would be the prize of Viggo's privet collection, as it belonged to his ancestors and is a map to other treasures that he could sell. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art Hiccup - Indiana Jones By JOSGUI.jpg Shanghai 1935 By JOSGUI.jpg Venice Canal Chase By JOSGUI.jpg indiana_joy___inside_out_parody_by_giantessstudios101-d9en2tu.jpg indiana_joy_2___inside_out_parody_by_giantessstudios101-d9euxro.jpg indiana_joy_3___insde_out_parody_by_giantessstudios101-d9fcw73.jpg indiana_joy_4___inside_out_parody_by_giantessstudios101-d9fohp2.jpg Maxresdefault748.jpg elsa-labyrinth-escape-icon-1.jpg Hqdefault8BZ1CBZ0.jpg Fanart dfeda4c31971b8722d2afb1f44c1e8e7.jpg Merida Dunbroch By AnMaInKa.jpg Night Fury Amulet.JPG|Night Fury Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Night-Fury-Amulet-537061853 The Amulet Of The Sun.JPG|Corona Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/The-Amulet-Of-The-Sun-541575835 Corona (Titan).jpg|Corona Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Corona-Titan-541580189 Sky Arrow Amulet.JPG|Brave (Merida) Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Sky-Arrow-Amulet-542659973 Sky Arrow (Titan).jpg|Brave (Merida) Huntik Titam|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Sky-Arrow-Titan-542661766 Jack Frost Amulet.JPG|Jack Frost Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Jack-Frost-Amulet-542664206 Jack Frost (Titan).jpg|Jack Frost Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Jack-Frost-Titan-542665435 Heather as Zhalia Moon.jpg|Heather as Zhalia Moon (Huntik)|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Heather-as-Zhalia-Moon-541591671 Deadly Nadder Amulet.JPG|Deadly Nadder Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Deadly-Nadder-Amulet-537066741 Gronckle Amulet.JPG|Gronckle Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Gronckle-Amulet-537070697 Hideous Zippleback Amulet.JPG|Hideous Zippleback Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Hideous-Zippleback-Amulet-537079471 Monstrous Nightmare Amulet.JPG|Monstrous Nightmare Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Monstrous-Nightmare-Amulet-537081289 Pascal Amulet.JPG|Pascal Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Pascal-Amulet-542668526 Pascal (Titan).jpg|Pascal Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Pascal-Titan-542670815 Maximus Amulet.JPG|Maximus Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Maximus-Amulet-543820821 Maximus (Titan).jpg|Maximus Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Maximus-Titan-543828694 Wisp Amulet.JPG|Wisp Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Wisp-Amulet-539560792 Earth Stag Ring.JPG|Brave Earth Stag Huntik Ring|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Earth-Stag-Ring-570731262 Earth Stag (Titan).jpg|Brave Earth Stag Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Earth-Stag-Titan-570732749 Fire Fox Ring.JPG|Brave Fire Huntik Ring|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Fire-Fox-Ring-570735150 Fire Fox (Titan).jpg|Brave Fire Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Fire-Fox-Titan-570737202 Wind Eagle Ring.JPG|Brave Wind Eagle Huntik Ring|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Wind-Eagle-Ring-570739783 Wind Eagle (Titan).jpg|Brave Wind Eagle Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Wind-Eagle-Titan-570740795 Ice Salmon Ring.JPG|Brave Ice Salmon Huntik Ring|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Ice-Salmon-Ring-570743079 Ice Salmon (Titan).jpg|Brave Ice Salmon Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Ice-Salmon-Titan-570745043 Mor’du Amulet.JPG|Mor'du Huntik Ring|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Mor-du-Amulet-539562362 Iceyet Amulet.JPG|RotG Yeti Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Iceyet-Amulet-572192068 Bunnymund Amulet.JPG|Bunnymund Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Bunnymund-Amulet-544753112 Toothiana Amulet.JPG|Toothiana Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Toothiana-Amulet-544755051 Sanderson Mansnoozie Amulet.JPG|Sanderson Mansnoozie Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Sanderson-Mansnoozie-Amulet-544757198 The Amulet Of The Moon.JPG|RotG Moon Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/The-Amulet-Of-The-Moon-572337549 Ombric Amulet.JPG|Ombric Shalazar Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Ombric-Amulet-572349942 Nightlight Amulet.JPG|Nightlight Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Nightlight-Amulet-572346842 Kailash Amulet.JPG|Katherine/Kailash Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Kailash-Amulet-572355868 Mother Nature Amulet.JPG|RotG Mother Nature Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Mother-Nature-Amulet-572362280 Nightmare Amulet.JPG|Pitch Black/Nightmare Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Nightmare-Amulet-544229322 DunBroch Amulet.JPG|DunBroch Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/DunBroch-Amulet-574800143 DunBroch (Titan).jpg|DunBroch Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/DunBroch-Titan-574802064 MacGuffin Amulet.JPG|MacGuffin Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/MacGuffin-Amulet-574805130 MacGuffin (Titan).jpg|MacGuffin Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/MacGuffin-Titan-574806162 Macintosh Amulet.JPG|Macintosh Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Macintosh-Amulet-574808375 Macintosh (Titan).jpg|Macintosh Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Macintosh-Titan-574809637 Dingwall Amulet.JPG|Dingwall Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Dingwall-Amulet-574810928 Dingwall (Titan).jpg|Dingwall Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Dingwall-Titan-574812053 Baymax Amulet.JPG|Baymax Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Baymax-Amulet-555424065 Mega Master Amulet.JPG|Hiro Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Mega-Master-Amulet-557359513 Mega Master (Titan).jpg|Hiro Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Mega-Master-Titan-557360536 Speed Disc Amulet.JPG|GoGo Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Speed-Disc-Amulet-557363393 Speed Disc (Titan).jpg|GoGo Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Speed-Disc-Titan-557364781 Plasma Blade Amulet.JPG|Wasabi Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Plasma-Blade-Amulet-557365875 Plasma Blade (Titan).jpg|Wasabi Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Plasma-Blade-Titan-557368067 Honey Chem Amulet.JPG|Honey Lemon Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Honey-Chem-Amulet-557370337 Honey Chem (Titan).jpg|Honey Lemon Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Honey-Chem-Titan-557371645 Flame Zilla Amulet.JPG|Fred Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Flame-Zilla-Amulet-557373859 Flame Zilla (Titan).jpg|Fred Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Flame-Zilla-Titan-557375712 Fujita Amulet.JPG|Fujita Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Fujita-Amulet-573292995 Fujita (Titan).jpg|Fujita Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Fujita-Titan-573295069 El Dorado AU By Laven96.jpg f706caffca6d98199026f3f9d9e467e9.jpg 277ee40e9508066a56043064a832e123.jpg tumblr_n4z3irBQfJ1r5avb2o1_1280.jpg Razorwhip Amulet.JPG|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Razorwhip-Amulet-596568280 Yama Amulet.JPG|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Yama-Amulet-609742430 brave_raider_by_renegade21-d6nsx5g.jpg chews_your_own_adventure_by_jbwarner86-d9orj8p.jpg its_kinda_dragging_by_wolfjedisamuel.jpg Cosplay tomb_raider_merida_by_rapunzelhermionedaae-d6sm9lz.jpg|Merida as Lara Croft Videos *Non/Disney || The Mummy Trailer by laurenlvr079 *Brave - Tomb Raider by animazestudios *Elsa Frozen as Tomb Raider | Speed Edit in Photoshop by Frozen play *Elsa as Tomb Raider by ❄SnowFlake❄ Category:The Big Four Category:AUs